With the continuous availability of devices capable of capturing moments as they happen, users of such devices are constantly making spontaneous records of fleeting moments. These devices include mobile phones, smart glasses, digital cameras and many other devices. These devices are there at the right moment, encouraging people to use them to record their perspectives during these moments. Moreover, people use currently available networks and devices to share these recorded moments to their different social networks. This is done in a manner specific to each network.
As such, these two actions (recording the moment and sharing it) are repeatedly done by millions of people on a daily basis. In the prior art, these actions are done in a manner that is inefficient and often cumbersome for the user. Users of the prior art need to perform several steps in order to bring to fruition a shared spontaneous record of a moment. These steps include and are not limited to activation of the device that will make this record, activation of the mode that will allow the recording, confirmation of this recording, choice of a sharing method or a saving method or both, and the actual sharing action.
The prior art is inefficient in many ways. The prior art slows down the spontaneous action potentially rendering it meaningless due to untimeliness. The prior art is slower than optimal and thus doesn't allow repetitive applications of the series of actions when the moment requires this. In the prior art, the difficulty of sharing this record with others immediately makes it less likely that people will ever do so, hence reducing social sharing. In the prior art, the difficulty of recording and sharing also makes it likely that people will postpone the action thus decreasing the likelihood that the action will ever be taken. The prior art also interferes more deeply with the action at hand, since it requires significant attention, increasing the chance of spoiling the social or spontaneous aspect of the recorded moment.
The present invention relates to increasing the efficiency of the prior art by solving the different inefficiencies mentioned above.